Breaking the Cursed Fate
by AkamenoZaza
Summary: Minato Arisato. Freed from eternally burdening himself with preventing humanity's own downfall. As he watches the remnants of his duty fade into oblivion, what will there be left for him? A mysterious man approaches with an offer that Minato cannot refuse... but at what cost?
1. Breaking the Cursed Fate

The Curse of the Eternal Seal

The battle was over and Erebus has been defeated at least for now. Everyone from the Nyx Annihilation Squad had vowed to the one who has saved the world that they would free him from his fate as the Great Seal by making humanity cease the will to die, no longer calling the the arrival of Nyx and live their live to the fullest in doing so. Nullifling the need for a Great Seal

Inside the statue of what once was Minato Arisato housed his soul. As the moments when on the Great Seal slowly cosumes on the young man's life force making the seal strong and keep Erebus and Nyx from ever uniting and therefore ending the human realm.

However this did not bother Minato in the slightest. Knowing he has not been forgotten and even the slightest hope that he will be united with his beloved, Yukari and the one who has inherited the Wild Card in his absense Aegis and the rest of his comrades gave hope to him that one day be free.

He watched as the rest of NAS walked away to the exit of the Abyss of Time. Within the statue he smiles at them hopeful for the future. The last of the was Yukari. Before she left she gave a faint smile,

 _"I'll be back, my love,"_

This gave Minato a mix of emtions. One of them was happiness for his friends and beloved have survived and gave him hope that they will once again be united. But at the same time, lonliness and sadness as the departed from the door back to their own realm and time. LIke before he was left behind as he will fulfill his duty, his higher purpose, the true meaning of his existance in keeping Nyx and Erebus from ever uniting.

Or rather it was to keep Erebus, the wish of humanity to destory itself from ever being fulfilled. And lastly confusion, what was he protecting?

But alas, minutes turned to hours, hours turn into days, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months turned into years. Under his watchful eyes, he watched humanity. The same as always, a self destructing species. Wars, famines, economic recessions... As time passed, he knew more and more about humanity then when he first faced death up close and stared it at the face. How naive he was back then.

He also watched everyone from NAS gradually move on with their lives. Mitsuru has taken full control of the Kirijo Group and has slowly begin to move away from Shadow research, Akihiko has joined the military, Junpei returns to Iwatodai now owns a ramen shop at just beside Hagakure, Fuuka works as the department head of Kirijo's robotics division along with Aigis working on A.I. research and Ken who has now left for Tokyo University. Yukari now who has someone else and made a great family with two children.

And lastly Koromaru... who has long died a year after the incident for unknown reasons. Everyone from NAS came to visit Naganaki Shrine where Koromaru returned to his master to the next life. Another one of NAS's members has departed but this would be their final meeting as a group who once saved the world.

"Of course they have forgotten," Minato gave a sad smile. By then it has already been sixty years since the incident. Everyone he knew are already old and have grand children. Minato was neither angry or disappointed. After all how will one handful of people do such an impossible task to save humanity from its very nature.

The year 2078, major conflicts all over the world has been breaking out. as countries where squabbling for the remaining natural resources remaining on the ravaged planet. Erebus was growing ever stronger as he tried to pry Minato from the doors that bind him from Nyx. The following year, the human realm was cleansed with nuclear fire and moments later an eternal winter.

But at the same time Erebus has shrunk ten times its size. Without the yearn for humanities sef-destruction he would shamble to a halt. Now there really was no need for the Great Seal. But for the only reason for that was there was not much of humanity left as they slowly die from sickness and the ever present cold. It was not the darkness of Nyx and Erebus that will bring the fall of humanity but by iron and fire from their weapons.

Rage, resentment, disappointmen has filled the now broken man.

"So this was my ultimate purpose then, huh?"

"to be sacrified so everyone else can die a little later..."

The statue of himself binding his soul to the Door began to crack and open. He was finally able to break the Seal but where was he to go now that he was stuck between time and space and where will he go if he ever crossed? To a world now in flames and ice?

He quickly noticed that he hasn't aged a day as he looked at his now materialized hands. But found that he can barely stand up. The Seal did indeed keep him from aging physically but it took a heavy toll on his soul. And so he just sat there. There was no where to go or time to live and simply waited until his remaining life force disappears and him fading to nothingness.

Suddenly he heard footsteps heading towards his way causing him to look at where to was coming from. As footsteps came closer he was able to view the one coming near him. It was a very tall man dressed in a black suit, white shirt and black tie. What was 'team feared them but was able to defeat one of them once they were stronger.

Somehow, Minato has the feeling that they have met before. The man in black sports medium length black hair, brown eyes and noticibly a piercing on his left ear.

The man in black approached him and asked,

 _"DId you enjoy your service with your master Philimon?"_

 _..._

 **Author's Notes:**

Hey guys. This is my first persona fanfic. I'm a big fan of the series especially P3P. I hope I did well on this one.

Just a quick note I have not actually played FES and P4 as I do not own a PS2 and neither have I played Eternal Punishment because somehow I can't find a copy anywhere neither do I currently have money if I was to buy one. But I am currently watching the Persona 4 anime which is of course is not the same as actually playing the game. :/

For those of you reading my other story, The Last Sleeping Dragon. I have not abandoned it. It's just I barely have time for it and currently stuck.

Anyway thanks for reading I hope you stick around for the next chapter. :)S


	2. The Dark One's Deal

**The Dark One's Deal**

"So, Philemon's marionette?" the man in black asked once again, "Was your service to humanity worth the effort?"

"Who are you? And what could you possibly still want from me?!" Minato, despite his fraustration was overwhelmed with emptiness to even try to find out who this man or what he wanted.

"My aren't we a little dull," the man in black joked,

"But in all seriousness, it has been quite boring lately now that you little things have decided to call it quits. During the Great Fire and the rising of the Eternal Winter, was the best moments anyone of the _Outer Gods_ can ever ask for. But like a common firework it only lasts for a brief moment,"

He referred to the fall of man after they have decided who will live and who will die, who is superior and inferior, the race who has dominion above all. The everlasting struggle between race and ideology has finally taken it's toll. The remnents of humanity are already far beyond saving as the planet dies.

"Where are my manners?" he apologized, "I haven't told you my name!" he joyously exclaimed,yo

"Well I have many names... Too many to count actually..." he pondered with himself, "The orginal name given to me by the stars was Nyarlathotep. But for the sake of simplicity you may call me John," John introduced himself cheerily,

Whatever this John wants it cannot be good, Minato thought to himself. But what was good and not good anymore? he wondered. He decided to respond,

"Minato," he stated his name, "so John-san what could someone like you want? If it has something to do with ending the world then there is nothing I can do for you," he said grimly.

"Yes, yes that is true," John smile feeling unsatisfied, "I did win our bet and I have indeed defeated your master. Now neither of us have purpose or for that matter anything to do until then. Your soul shall soon expire and I still have several millenias to count before the return of the _rest._ "

"He is no master of mine," Minato scuffed. After nearly a century has passed since he took the contract that binded him to his ultimate fate. Igor and the rest of his attendants in the Velvet Room was merely sired to Philemon. Responisbility for your action huh? Minato thought bitterly.

"I may have struck a nerve," John giggled,

"I apologize for that. But there is a purpose why I have presented myself to you at this moment. I wish restart the game once again and turn back the hands of time!"

"You want to rebuild it so you can destroy it again?" Minato interupted, "Again who are you any way?"

John took a deep breathe and kept his patience and explained, "Alright, if you insist that much. After all I want us to be friends. Nyarlathotep, spawn of Azathoth, at your service. But please do call me John. I just like the name,"

"If I do what you want, what then can you offer me?" Minato asked,

"Why anything you want of course! And by anything, anything your heart desires," John smiled, "so long as it does not interfere on my current projects," he added,

"Current project, huh?" Minato scuffed,

"We will use the Colosseo Purgatorio, where your companions visited you for the last time," John began to explain, the part where he said companions made Minato cringe, "from there you will return to your world back in 1999. Where the game of Philemon and Nyx chan all began. You see, there already another player in the game as you already know. Nyx wants to hog all the fun for herself. But we don't want that now do we? So you will return to your and be my champion and spread chaos and madness like many before you have."

"I have saved the world from the likes of you. And you expect my to do the opposite. Are you screwing with me?!" Minato lost his temper as he stood up to the tall man with his remaining strength.

"You humans really think you are something," John sarcastically remarked, "some race that has dominion over all species?"

"But let me ask you this. How does it feel when you squarsh a bug. Or when a scientist conducts experiments on a lab rat and pumps different chemicals inside it? But I cannot say that your ignorance is infuriating but quite amusing in fact," as he said those words, a crushing aura emitted from John just like when Nyx revealed her true form. Minato once again was forced on his knees as his remaining energy escapes him.

"You truely believe you alone have defeated Nyx. But it was Philemon who granted you his _Wild Card_ so that you may defeat Nyx to win our bet.

And thats not even the best part. Philemon is an _Elder God_ a race of weaklings who want to rid of the likes of myself and the _Great Old Ones_. Nyx and Erebus are one of the _Great Old Ones_. Most of them are asleep but once awaken will wipe your world clean as you would have know if you have failed to stop her.

But none of them compare to the likes of me. An as you would say an _Outer God_ , that can reside outside time and space. And is merely killing time before the rest awake. Just so I can prove to you i tell the truth. I will reveal it to you,"

John knelt down on one knee and touched Minato at his shoulder. A vision flashed before Minato. Some entire, comets, moon, asteriods and planets are living creatures merely sleeping. Formless being with twisted designs so complex it was nearly impossible for the eyes to conceive. Further and further the vision pushed as moons with tenticles much like Nyx devoured planets bring extinction to its inhabitants. These creatures were not made of flesh and bone but matter of unconcievable origin.

As were black holes, are too living beings devour entire stars and planets. Flashes of entire galaxies blared before him as the vision continued. And finally at the end of it all. The _infinity_ , the realm outside time and space. Minato entered the gates and witnessed no mortal or god should ever witness. The realm was formless, destorted, and of impossible complexity, the very sight of was quickly draining what was left of the young man's sanity. The being that reside are either asleep or insane. The insane ones are the ones responsible for creating entire planets and stars. They create life just as much as they destroy it. And in the center of infinity was Azathoth a impossibly huge being composed of crimson matter and tenticles, the blind idiot god is the creator of uninverses, life, time and space without intending to do so as he wallows at the center of his realm.

"S-so, everything we have done was fo-r nothing?" Minato trembled as tears escaped his eyes at the terrifying and mind destroying revelation, "all this time I...I," he was lost his sense of words as to do.

The realization of it all. On how meaningless was his actions or everyones actions for that matter. Now he knows the truth of it all. Humanity was merely a spec in a dominion of Eldrich Abominations.

"Forgive me for that," John apologized, "but I am truely impressed. Most humans who I reveal this too end up with broken minds beyond saving. I did not miss choose my next champion,"

Minato looked up to him still shaking.

"All I ask is simple; that you abide by the contract and you will be rewarded accordingly and suffer the penalties in failing to so. I do not demand you to be my slave. All I ask for is entertainment. So will you accept? Friend?" John materialized a contract and gave a warm smile.

That smile, Minato thought. It was just how Ikutsuki was before he revealed how much of a deranged psychopath he truly is and how Pharos was who always delivered bad news but did it in the friendliest manner possible.

By now Minato was no longer the _fool_ and by now have full resolution and certain on the path he was going. Even if it means siring to a cosmological being who is merely amused by humans as if they were playthings, even if it meant that this would ultimately destroy what remains of his worn down soul, even if it meant for it to destroy humanity once again. He would give anything just to have a second chance to live once more.

He reached for John's hand signaling that he will accept the contract.

"Excellent!" John exclaim with profound joy, "then we have a deal,"

John reached back and grabbed Minato's hand. As he did dark ooze flowed from his sleeve and engulfed both his and Minatos's hand. Minato was taken by surprise and felt a sharp pain an his hand that has been engulfted in the dark substance. Soon the dark substance crawled down the rest of his body and soon reached his face. He screamed in agony during the process as it reached his face.

Soon the dark substance subsided and absorbed itself within the young man. "What have you done to me?!" he demanded,

"I merely sealed our contract of course," John answered, "and glued together you soul. And heres another gift to you. You will now be able to summon one of my forms at any given time. But this power is _not_ Persona. That is reserved for mere humans with no power of their own." he proudly explained.

Minato's body felt light and stronger than it ever was before. This sensation, the power seeping within his vains was intoxicating.

"However you are now what they call a _Shadow._ You have the potential to be one of the Great Old Ones if you do reach your full potential. Of course you will now be that old," he joked.

"Back to '99 huh?" Minato asked, "I was just a kid back then. So there will be two mes?"

"Not quite, you will understand once you meet that task at hand," John said,

"So let tha games begin!" a blinding white light engulfed Minato.

A moment later he was no longer was at the Gates of Time but was at Moonlight Bridge, Port Island back in the human realm. At a distance there were two figures battling one another or it can be said that one is attack the other while the other one stood still but has remained unscaved.

As the two battle there was a car approaching however when they came into view. It was too late for the car to stop and instead tried to evade the two. As a consequence crashed to one of the barriers of bridge.

 **Author's Notes:**

I hope you all enjoyed that. I hope it was not dragging at all.

For those of you who played the game you'll notice in my story Nyarla is not that much full of ham and card carrying villain. I wanted it move the story in Lovecraftian fashion.

If you have any comments, suggestions, or constructive critism you may do so on the review thingy. I hope I see you in the next chapter. :)


	3. The Faceless One

**The Faceless One**

 **MoonLight Bridge, Port Island, 1999**

 **The Dark Hour**

The battle raged on between the two beings. One is what seems to be one of the Reapers back at Tartarus but of much larger size and a more powerful dark aura and the other a very agile blonde female who seems to be firing bullets from her fingertips.

There was no mistake of it. The ones battling were Ryoji in his incomplete form and Aigis, desperate to destroy the hostile shadow that has escaped the Kirijo facility. If his suspecions were correct that can only mean that the car that crashed were of him and his foster parents.

There can be no mistake of it. If he dies in there he thought. Then he will no longer exist in this timeline and he would seize to exist and what terrible fate awaits him if Nyarlathotep had his way. But alas, he did give him some of his power. So does that mean that this is one of his 'tests'?

Regardless he has to secure his alternate self if he was to achieve his future goals. He felt power surge within himself. However this seems so differnent when he was a Persona user. Unlike summoning a Persona where one utilizies one's soul to summon an entity from one's sea of consciousness and takes part of the soul eventually weakening the user but with a healthy body the user can replenish thier soul keeps thier power.

However Minato's power is different. He himself is made from the essense of an outer god that is held by a human's soul and drived by a human's will.

"Now," Minato smirked, "let's see what our dear John gave us,"

Minato held his head and his left arm was engulfed with black matter and transformed into three tenticles, his right arm transformed into a monstrous arm with a huge set of claws as a hand. The black matter further encased his body and turned into a rubberly like full body armor all the way to his feet, head and face. At his face there were no holes for his eyes to see or for his nose to breathe.

Yet it felt eeriely comfortable. He quickly rushed to the burning car to rescue his other self from the flaming car. His speed was astonishing even more than most of the shadows at Tartarus he has fought before. Is this what it means to be a _shadow_? he thought to himself.

When he reached the car the ones in the front seat are already dead. They were his foster parents. A wave of sadness passed the young man. But he thought, It can't be helped I guess. But when he looked at the back seat it was not him as a child but a little girl who sported auburn hair crying frantically.

"What is this?" Minato stepped back.

As the flames grew he decided to rescue the girl anyway. He used his claws to slice open the door. The little girl saw the monstrousity that hacked open the door on the right side of the car and let out an ear piercing scream as she tried to get away from faceless demon before her.

Minato used his three tenticles to grabbed the girl from the flaming vehicle. He ran quickly as the vehicle was about to explode however it was to late . And so it did. The car burst into flames as fire and metal erupted from the car. He sheilded the girl with his body to protect her. He barely felt any pain whatsoever though.

Minato then released her who in turn tried to run as far as him as possible. I guess I would run too. I just hope I can change back or else, Minato thought to himself.

He then saw the robot girl on her knees and the reaper lifted it's sythe to deliver the killing blow. "But how it was too early," Minato worried, "don't tell me?"

"Biological-Shadow Transfer activate!" at one last effort to defeat her adversary the robot held the reaper at his leg. From her other arm a black light headed straight to the girl with the auburn hair. The reaper's legs started to weaken and his grip on his sythe loosen as he was being sucked into the robot and being trapped into the girl who was crying frantically in pain. And eventually passed out.

Minato just watched at a distance as it lasted for less than a minute. I should have known better, he thought. There is already more than two players in this game. Despite leaving her to carry the same fate he did once. When the stars are right he will use her to build Nyx's power and will one day use it to solidify him as a Great Old One and surpass Philemon and the other Elder Gods.

Just when he began to walk away the robot girl began to get up. In her sights she was able to spot the monster that is Minato.

" _Unknown shadow detected. Analyzing. Threat: Very High. Eliminate,"_ the robot charged at Minato.

He was taken by surprise. A hale of bullets began to pepper him and hurt him badly. He never thought this was anti-shadow munitions felt like this. Minato retaliated and launched his tenticles to pierce the berserking machine. She gracefully dodged his counterattacks as she continued to deal damage to him.

"I've HAD ENOUGH!" MInato yelled. He held his arms out and a dark mist emerged from them.

Two huge worm-like grotesque creatures as the size of buses emerged out of the mist. The creatures did not have a mouth infront of it's bodies but has multiple human like mouths around it's body. The creatures began to fly despite not having any wings and began to hover over the robot. They emitted an ominous groan as their dripping desolved the pavement.

The robot analyzed the two creatures. " _Unknown shadows detected. Analyzing. Threat: Very Dangerous. Eliminate"_. She analyzed Minato again. " _Analyzing. Threat: Extreme. Elimate at all costs. Energy output at 50%. Re-activation of Orgea mode possible."_

 _I was hoping to try and not hurt the timeline just yet but..._ Minato thought. He pointed his claw at the robot ordering them to devour it. The two creatures closed in at a very quick speed for their size and try to eat the robot with one of their mouths.

"Orgea Mode activated," the robot worded. The robot shot at the creatures while keeping a distance from them to aviod their bites and the acid that comes from their mouths that can desolve metal. She then charged at Minato and Minato as well is ready to re-engage her now with two powerful beasts at his side. I was still unclear to him when he just summoned or what's the true nature of his power but it felt so natural.

By now he already noticed the humaniod robot's attack patterns. As one of MInato's creatures attacked and the robot performed a summersult jump to avoid meeting the beast's mouth. Minato seized the moment and grab hold on her right leg and slam her into the pavement and did it a second time before reeling her in and impale her by her torso with his claw armed right arm. In a desperate attempt to kill the faceless demon the robot tried to aim her hand armed with guns only for Minato to tangle his two other tenticles at both her arms and crush them destroying both her arms and the guns within it.

Up close he saw the face of the robot. That short blonde hair, those things that look like overly large headphones by her ears, those blue eyes. Without a doubt, it was a long lost friend who had been by his side before succumbing to his cursed fate to watch over a doomed civilization.

"I'm sorry, Aigis," he apologized to her, unknowing if she understood him or not. The lights in her blue eyes slowly ceased. He set her down and gently withdrew the blades that he impaled her with not wanting to hurt his friend even further.

The two creatures he summoned began to vanish into the blackness of the night as his limbs begin to return to normal and the dark matter that encased his body slowly melt away.

As walked though the Dark Hour something caught the corner of his eye.

"Good Evening, Minato-san," John, the man with the pierced ear greeted him.

 **Author's Notes:**

So guys what do you think of the new Minato?

I wanted to give him a distinct power from the conventional persona and enfuse him with some lovecraftian superpowers. In a sense much like the bosses from the Shin Megami series. I also tried my best not to makes him too much like Alex Mercer or James Heller.

So, comments, suggestions as always feel free. See you at the next chapter.


	4. The Fool and the Trickster

**The Fool and the Trickster**

 **Iwatodai Station, Tatsumi Port Island,**

 **Nightime**

 _Due to a malfunction in the switching system. Our schedule has been greatly altered. We apologize for any passengers who were in a hurry. Next station is Iwatodai._

The conductor of the train announced. On board the train was a girl with auburn hair listening to her mp3 player paying no mind to the announcement.

A few minutes later the train finally reached it's destination. And an recorded announcement was made.

 _We have reached Iwatodai. This is the final station for Tatsumi Port Island. Thank you for your patronage._

As the train door began to open so did it's passengers begin to leave the train. The girl with headphones noticed her watch, it was just a minute before midnight.

Just as she left the station the clock struck twelve.

The bright blue moon's light turned darkish green. streets seemed to be littered with black coffins what were once people and blood covered every other wall. There are faint and loud noised of screaming from random directions

As the world around her had seemed to change, the girl with the headphones seemed unfazed or even bewildered by it all even as her music player stopped working.

"This again," she sighed, "I knew I should have left earlier. She began to walk the deserted streets looking at a piece of paper what seems to be a map. After nearly half an hour of walking the empty streets she finally reached where she was headed. A build what seems to be a dorm. She entered the building only to be greeted by a voice of a young boy.

"Welcome," the mysterious young boy in a black and white striped pajamas greeted, "your late, I've been waiting for you a long time,"

The red haired girl is speechless before him, not knowing what to say but stare.

"If you wish to proceed then please sign here," the boy showed her what seems to be a contract written in English, "it's a contract,"

"Um, what's it for?" the girl asked,

"Don't worry, all it says is that you'll accept full responsiblity for your actions,"

"Huh, well then, alright?" the girl reluctantly agreed,

She took the piece of contract from the boy and written down her name, _Hamuko Arisato,_ she written.

Once Hamuko signed the contract the boy provided, the latter disappeared into the shadows.

"Who's there?! But how can you?" a female voice called out.

A brunette female wearing a pink sweater over what seems to be a school uniform called out on who just entered the building. She also seems to have a holster with a pistol and it looks as if she was going to draw it.

"Wait, Takeba," an older female entered the room,

The older girl entered thee room. As they stood in the room the power has returned. The older one approached the Hamuko.

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm," the older one said,

"...Who's she?" the brunette asked,

"She's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to move her here. She'll eventually be moved to the normal dorms." Mitsuru replied,

"Is it ok for her to be here?" the brunette asked,

"I guess we'll see...," Mitsuru looks at Hamuko, "This is Yukari Takeba, she will be a junior this spring just like you,"

"Hey..." Yukari sheepishly introduced herself,

"Why do you have a gun," Hamuko warily asked,

"Oh...uhm. It's sorta like a hobby... Not a hobby but..." Yukari reluctantly answered before she was helped by Mitsuru

"You know how it is these days... It's for self-defense. It's not a real gun of couse," Mitsuru too a bit reluctant to answer the new arrival's question,

"It's getting lateo you should get some rest. Your room is on the third floor, at the end of the hallway. Your things should already be there," Mitsuru changed the subject, telling Hamuko about her belongings being at her assigned room.

"Oh...I'll show you the way. Follow me," Yukari said,

By the time they have reached the third floor. Yukari gave the key to Hamuko. But before she left she told Hamuko not to tell about what she saw tonight before she left for her own room.

As far as Hamuko knew, every midnight the sky and everything around turns green and the moon lit yellow and the power went out. She wondered how did those two girls move during that time? People seem to turn in to black coffins with a red mist around them but these two were perfectly normal and completely aware of the "green midnight".

It's late to worry about it now, thought Hamuko as she prepared for bed. It was her first day of school after all.

 **Temple of Anubis, ?**

Before Minato's eyes he was in a beautiful temple of ivory, ebony idols of different Egyptian gods and goddesses and alabaster colloms. Just a second ago he was at the Moonlight bridge during the dark hour and fought a battle he was never meant to and unleashed a power that was not meant to be used by a human.

"Welcome, my dear friend!" John greeted Minato warmly as the latter turn around to face him.

"What exactly to you want from me John?" Minato began to ask, "It's not merely to change the pass now is it? What exactly was in that contract?"

"I will be very honest with my friend," John spoke, "if wasn't from a very good mutual friend I would have never even noticed you I'm afraid. It was this friend that showed me your potential and offered a certain service for me in exchange for your salvation,"

"Salvation? Mutual friend?" Minato was confused,

"Perhaps this will shed some light," John explained, "you may come out now."

There was foot steps coming from the shadows and the light illuminated the guest.

"Elizabeth?" Minato bewildered at the sight of Velvet Room attentant. Her appearance did change exept for her outfit. She still sported white bobbed cut hair, her eyes were golden. But now she did not wear her blue velvet elevator attendant uniform but instead a beautiful black gown that shows thee curves of her body.

"I'm so glad to see your alive and well, my dear Minato Arisato-sama," Elizabeth greeted the one she loved,

"So your the one," Minato said, "your my savior after all even after everyone has left,"

"Now," John interuppted the reunion, "the as for the true nature of your contract, to remove any ambiguities. It really simple. Grow your power. Simple right?"

"Excuse me?" Minato questioned,

"Grow your power before it consumes you. Many of the old gods was driven to maddens or forced into an eternal slumber because they let their power consume them not even the two almightly ones are not immune to this. By eating other shadows or if you can other gods you grow your power," John explained, "Power my friend, weather you choose to wield your newly found godly powers or...lesser powers such as persona is within your grip."

"All shadows and beings you say?" Minato asked, "even the almightly outer ones? You yourself are not immune to this?" he smirked,

"My friend, you are always welcome to try," John gave a warm smile, "but for now you have to grow your own power before challenging the likes of myself. It would be a rather dull battle if such a friendly fight would occur,"

"Oh I'm sure Minato-sama would be able to conquer any adversity that stands in his path. Even as mere mortal, a human none the less was able to defeat a great old one. What more if he himself is an emerging god. I have full confidence that he will be able face the _God of a Thousand Faces_ ," Elizabeth chimed in boasting Minato's potential

"Probably," Minato murmured

"Then I look foward to such a battle," John smiled, "in any event. Time marches on in the other world. Elizabeth your contract has been fulfilled and you may join Minato-san as requested."

A blanket of darkness enveloped the temple as they disappeared in to the human realm.

 **Gekkoukan High, Tatsumi Port Island**

 **Morning**

The day began for Hamuko rather relatively normal. Yukari invited her to come with her to go to school together. I was her first day so she gladly agreed.

The first day of school. Finding her way around the school was rather easy. She went to the faculty office to meet her homeroom advisor, Toriumi-sensei. She then made it to first period accomanying her teacher to the classroom.

"All right class before we begin, you have three new classmate. So I guess that makes it hat trick," Toriumi began

Three, Hamuko wondered. There wasn't anyone else that went with her when she reported to Toriumi sensei. Maybe they went earlier that she did.

"This is Hamuko Arisato, she will be joining us this semester so be nice to her,"

"I'm Hamuko Arisato, please to meet you all," Hamuko greeted her new classmates among them was Yukari, at least she knows someone beforehand. The boys in the class were whispering to one another but the most noticable one was the one in the baseball cap and the one with the short brown hair.

"Hey did you see the her with Yukaricchi this morning. Now she is in our class," the one the baseball cap whispered

"Err... she's hot an all but she's just not that... you know," the brown haired boy whispered in reply.

"There we go again," the one in the baseball cap sighed, "when are you going to want a real girl for a change?"

"The hell's that suppose to mean!" the brown haired one and the one in the baseball cap began to argue.

"You two back there!" Toriumi began to scold,

"Speaking of which where are those two who were suppose to arrive?" referring to the remaining two new students.

"Well then if they are not coming I guess we can start. Arisato-kun you can sit on which ever seat-"

"Wait!" a voice call,

"Wait," a young man with blue hair and golden eyes panted as he barely made it to the class room,

"This so called 'monorail' is truly exquist. This realm is really full of its charms," a young lady with short white hair and too has golden eyes waltzed in.

"Oh, you two just made it," Toriumi greeted slightly annoyed,

"Class, these are Makoto Yuuki and Elizabeth Lannister. Lannister-kun is from England and only has recently moved her to Japan, so I expect you to show her the ropes. Why don't you two introduce yourselves,"

"I'm Makoto Yuuki. i hope to get along with you all!" Makoto greeted warmly. He didn't look all muscular but none the less there was a certain charm in him that made the girls in the class whisper around.

By then Hamuko has already found herself a seat despite all the other girls aside from Yukari giggling about the new guy she wasn't that too impressed with him. Yukari merely scuffed as she found the new guy rather arrogant

"Hello," Elizabeth introduced herself, "I'm Elizabeth. I am pleased to meet your aquintance," she greet with a rather devilish grin.

Despite introducing herself in rather broken Japanese all the guys in the class began to whisper around as well. The one with brown hair nodged the one in the base ball cap,

"I think i like younger girls now..."

"OK now, if there isn't anything else let's begin," Toriumi silence the class, "you two find your seats," and so they did and found seats next to each other.

There was something about those two? Hamuko pondered with herself. This Yuuki guy somewhat looks familiar and Lannister looks like someone she has seen in her dreams. Could it be a mere coincidence that they look all to familiar?

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

I haven't been able to write in quite awhile. Been busy. Anyhow I hope you like this chapter. It kinda took time to write as I did several revisions of it I hope it turned out alright. I got some ideas after finishing the P4 anime of course not the same as playing the actual thing _*sigh*_.

As always like comment follow. You know the drill. Till the next chapter.


	5. The Moon and The White Snake

**The Moon and the White Snake**

 **Streets of Port Island 4/6/2009**

 **Dark Hour**

"No matter which fate I choose the end will be inevitable. Even with an awakening of a single being, Nyx, Cthulhu, Hypnos or whoever else will be the extinction of mankind.

No matter how strong I get, no matter how much shadows I swallow it will never be enough even if I devour Nyarlathotep himself I still won't beat all of them.

Especially the Gate and Key Yog-Sothoth and the Mindless God of Infinity Azathoth. Even with this new power Nyarly isn't really giving this thing for free, there is always a catch in deals like this"

These thoughts pondered within Minato as he daydreamed while consuming a multitude of Mayas with the area in his black humaniod form. The Mayas squeel in agony as they are destroyed by continues casts of Mamudoon as black fire consumes them. With each destroyed shadow, their essense is absorbed with him giving him more power.

His right arm began to mutate, his claws stuck together and formed a scimitar like forearm replacing his claws but he still has the ability to morph them back. His left arm or more accurately his three tenticles that protrude where his left arm is suppose to be grew an additional five and the tips grew sharp hook like ends.

"That is highly unsightly Minato-sama," contrary to her words Elizabeth crept up behind Minato and gave him a hug from behind not bothered by Minato's beastly form. "Tomorrow our journey begins to free you from this curse. All of it was worth it. I will always be by your side,"

Minato wanted to smile but was not able to being without a face. The moment was lost when four more Steel Giants stomped thier way to them. "How about let's share this one?" Elizabeth offered,

Minato nodded in agreement,

Elizabeth opened her book and summoned Take-Mikazuchi and cast Ziodyne on two of the giants destroying them in single blasts of very power lightning strikes. The remaining two began to cower and tried to run but Minato impaled the first one at the back slowly sucking it dry as it tried to escapse. The last one was dragged back again by his tenticles the giant tried to fight back but Minato merely tangles his tenticles around the giant and ripped both its arms and half its lower body. It merely stood in a stomp. Minato has seen Shadows cower before but not like this. Minato raised his scimitar like right arms as black energy gathered around him and finally drove down the blade.

 **Gekkoukan High 4/7/2009**

 **After School**

Just in the first day, the three new students have already stole the spot light from class 2-F. Makoto and Elizabeth were particularly hard to approach given on how much they fond on each other.

"Ugh," Yukari sighed, "can't they be more annoying?" the two she was refering two were stuck in their own world to even notice.

At last the final bell has rang and every other student made their way out of the classroom save for the ones for the day's cleaning duty.

"Sup? How's it going?" the young man wearing a baseball cap greeted Hamuko confidently,

"Who are you?" Hamuko asked in reply,

"Who...me?" he replied,

"I'm Junpei Iori. I tranferred here when I was in eighth grade. So I know what's it like to be the new kid... So I wanted to say 'hey'... See what a nice guy I am?"

Yukari entered the room and noticed Junpei hovering over Hamuko

"Oh hey it's Yukaricchi, I didn't think we would be in the same class again

"Seriously Junpei? Isn't there a girl you _wouldn't_ hit on?" Yukari sighed

"Hey! I was just being friendly," Junpei protested,

"Those two certainly are," she looked at the direction of Makoto and Elizabeth,

"Oh, those two?" Junpei looked at the same direction as the two left the classroom, "I swear those two are bit odd but they are crazy popular. Especially Eli-tan," he blushed

"huh," Yukari just turned her attention back to Hamuko who was already collecting her things. "Looks like we are in the same class after all, " she remarked toward Hamuko,

"Yeah, it's really nice to see a friend," Hamuko smiled,

"Friend? Right, I suppose it is," Yukari chuckled,

"Hey you didn't tell anyone about last night did you?" she asked,

"About last night?" Hamuko was puzzled,

"Don't tell me you forgot already?!" Yukari exclaimed,

"Last night?" Junpei popped back into the conversation,

"Yes, Junpei, she just arrived _last night,_ " she remarked sarcastically, "does everything have to have a hidden meaning to them? I imagine all the rumors that will fly around. Anyway Hamuko-san I'm about to head home, you wanna come with?" she asked

"Sure," she replied,

"Later Hamu-tan, Yukaricchi," Junpei said goodbye,

"Seriously, what's her problem?" Junpei murmured with himself, "so paraniod,"

 **Iwatodai Strip Mall,**

 **After School**

Hamuko and Yukari walked back to the dorm together and passed by the strip mall to grab a bite to eat and chat along the way.

"I swear, this place just spell doom. There's not one stall here that won't give you a ton of calories," Yukari complained about the food shops around

"Hey is Junpei-kun always like that?" Hamuko asked before taking a bite out from her taiyaki, "I mean it's not like I hate him or anything it's just..."

"Oh don't even get me started. He's like the poster boy for sexual harassment..." they continued to chat until they reached the dorm.

 **Iwatodai Dorm,**

 **Evening**

Hamuko and Yukari finally made it home when as they entered the dorm heard four voices conversing.

"...with passing of my late uncle Kandori. We have no else place to go and the vultures from Nanjo and though who got rid of my late uncle in SEBEC are trying their best to hord whatever is left of my uncle's company. I cannot express how grateful I am to Kirijo-ouji sama, you Chairman Ikutsuki and you too Kirijo-ojou sama for taking me and Elizabeth under your wing,"

It was the voice of Makoto the new transfer student as they entered they saw Mitsuru, the other new student Elizabeth and a man with long hair and dressed in brown, Shuji ikutsuki.

"Times now are difficult. Any friend of my father is a friend of mine as well," Mitsuru said,

"i will do the best I can to iron out any issues regarding you and Lannister's inheritance issues. I hope you find your current accommodations here at this dorm adequate," the chairman reassured.

"Oh it's more than enough. I know about the incident ten years prior. My uncle has done things that... no one should have done but..." Makoto was interrupted at the arrival of Yukari and Hamuko.

"Oh so you have finally arrived too," the chairman said as the two girls went nearer, "you must be Hamuko Arisato our new guest. Please to meet you. I am Shuji Ikutsuki the chairman of the board for your school.

'Ikutsuki' a bit hard to pronounce isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself sometimes.

Oh, these two will be your fellow dormmates. This is Makoto Yuuki and Elizabeth Lannister. She's a foreigner," the chairman introduced himself as well as the two other residents of the dorm.

"You two will be living here too? I hope our stay here will be fun! I'm Arisato. Please to meet you," Hamuko introduced herself cheerfully, "I hear you guys are really popular. How long have to been together?"

Makoto and Elizabeth stood to greet Hamuko as well.

"I am Elizabeth, I too am glad to make your acquantance. Me and my Ma-sama have together for a very long time. I promised I will always be by his side no matter what," Elizabeth introduce herself in the most flirtous was much to the embarassment of Makoto causing him to flush red and the irk of Yukari and to some extent to Mitsuru.

"Come Elly, your embarassing me," Makoto blushed, "I'm Makoto Yuuki by the way. It is a pleasure to meet you as well," he bowed, "Hey you are our classmate too. Also new right?" he smiled,

"Ah yes, I hope we all become good friends," Hamuko remarked,

"in any event," the chairman interupted, "I apologize for the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you recieve the proper room assignments.

Is there anything any of you would like to ask?"

"Uh, why are you here mr. chairman?" Hamuko asked politely

"To welcome you of course," answered ikutsuki,

"I think everything has been properly addressed and thank you mr. chairman and Kirijo sempai for taking us under your wing," Elizabeth said formally and politely and Makoto just stayed silent merely giving a smile.

"I only did what is right. Well then, I hope you three have a successful school year. Now, if you would excuse me.

You must be all tired. You should go to bed early." he said, "as they say 'early bird catches the book worm!'

...Please forgive the bad pun," he chuckled. Yukari and Mitsuru can only cringe at the increbly dull pun

"Good one mr. chairman," Makoto pretended to be amused.

During his life time he was at a great disadvantage unknowing the true nature of this seeming friendly and fatherly figure who spews bad puns. But now Makoto will be able to shape the events according to his needs. Makoto now holds the ace and Ikutsuki holds the joker.

"Finally, one who understands humor. You all are really should loosen up," Ikutsuki joked,

Just as the three residents headed for the stairs. Makoto's golden eyes met Ikutsuki's dark brown ones which gave the long haired chairman a slight chill down his spine unknowing of why that is.

Something was just incredibly puzzling to Hamuko. All of them acting so...strange as if they were hiding something from her. The new resident's of the dorm as well dropped whatever it is they were talking about earlier before they noticed herself and Yukari enter the room. And for Makoto's girlfriend, Hamuko could have sworn that she was glaring at Yukari for a second.

"I guess I shouldn't pry in other people's love life," Hamuko thought to herself.

"This is where I get off," Makoto said good bye to the girls who are heading upstairs as he parted for his own room on the second floor.

As soon as Makoto was out of sight Hamuko wanted to start some girl talk with a foreigner. Both their rooms where at the end of the hall at the third floor so might as well.

"So... How where have you met Yuuki-kun?" Hamuko asked nervously,

"Oh my," Elizabeth grinned but not without having a red glow on her cheeks,

"Never mind I asked then," Hamuko said nervously as seeing Elizabeth looking a little uncomfortable

"Oh its's quite alright," Elizabeth reassured, "it's not quite a pleasant story but... when I was a child I was quite sickly you see, he to as well was in the same state but as far as I know he was the one that was always there by my side.

He showed me things that I would have even had a chance of seeing without his intervention, regardless he was always there by my side.

But as time passed, he was the one who became more sickly and I more healthy I became. But even then he always had that smile on his face as if he was not in any pain at all,"

Elizabeth could remember the last moments of Minato Arisato as Yukari Takeba cradled him as life escaped the young hero. Elizabeth was present at his death, she was watching from the top of the school building's roof unseen by the members of NAS.

Elizabeth continued on with her tale, "Alas, I had to return the favor. So stayed by him whenever possible, wherever possible. I prayed... to God... any god out there..."

She began to remember when she pleaded igor to free Minato from his fate. Only to be rebuffed that he merely fulfilled his contract. When that failed she turned to the one highter that Igor; the man in the white coat and the butterfly mask Philemon. She begged with all her heart pledging to sacrifice her own soul if it meant the salvation of her love but as her first attempt was an absolute failure.

Even her older sister and her younger brother reprimanded her for her blind devotion to the human she has taken a liking to.

She then escaped into the human world to find and answer where she saw the true nature of humans as opposed to what Minato has showed her. Where she lived in poverty. Until the man in black with the pierced ear came up to her and offered a hand.

A tear escaped Elizabeth's eye as she pressed on with her story, "and finally my prayer has been answered. His health has been restored as if he as not sick at all.

From that day on, we vowed never to leave each other no matter what the circumstance," and so her tale has come to a close with Hamuko dumbfound and a bit teary eyed at what was supposed to be small talk before parting to each others rooms.

"Wow," Hamuko was awestruck, "I..."

"Oh, I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable," Elizabeth apologized, "I normally would not even tell anyone about it. But something tells me that you are...different,"

"Well, thanks. I guess?" Hamuko said.

Before she knew it Hamuko was in Elizabeth's room during their perlonged chat. There are blue curtains by the window, a fruit bowl along with a fruit knife by the coffee table, a collection of Jack Frost dolls and Pyro Jack dolls by her bed side and at her study desk and oddly enough a set of katanas by one of the walls. was she a collector of swords? Hamuko thought. And finally a picture of Makoto by her bedside table.

"I think I better get back to my room," Hamuko said not wanting to further intrude, "it's already getting late,'

"Very well then," Elizabeth smiled, "then I will say good night then. Oh and you may call me Elly if you wish,"

"Oh, ok then Eliza...Er I mean Elly. Good night," Hamuko exited the room, shut the door behind her and went back to her own room.

This has definitely been an odd night for Hamuko. But she was too tired to think about it now. And so she drifted into slumber.

 **Command Room, Iwatodai Dorm,**

 **Dark Hour**

"Working hard?" Ikutsuki entered the room, "How are they doing?"

"They went to bed a little while ago," Mitsuru replied while manning the control panel overlooking if there are any Shadows within the area and monitoring the new occupants of the dorm via cctv.

"As far as I am concerned Lannister and Yuuki is concerned, both have the potential and are persona users," Ikutsuki remarked, "but for this new girl, Arisato, she hasn't yet transmogified. Simply fascinating,"

"What's fascinating mr. chairman, is she hasn't shown any common symptoms, like disorientation, short term memory loss,...etc."

"Very interesting," the chairman mused, "the two however are quite the opposite, actually,"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mitsuru asked,

"They were..." Ikutsuki was reluctant to finish his sentense, "from _Project Libra_ ,"

"You don't mean?!" Mitsuru exclaimed when both of them heard the door of the command room open. It was Yukari. Mitsuru cut herself off as the former entered.

"So, we are still observing them?" Yukari asked,

"Yes," Ikutsuki answered, "in fact I was just telling Mitsuru about our new guests,'

Ikutsuki went on and explained the things he had told Mitsuru however excluding the parts regarding Lannister and Yuuki.

"But... we are treating them like guinea pigs..." Yukari expressed with concern,

"I understand your concern," Ikutsuki reassured, "but it is imperative that we recuite new members. I heard they are your classmates. Wouldn't it be working with people of the same grade?"

"I guess... but still..." she reluctantly agreed,

One of the emergency phones on the side of the command console began to ring. Mitsuru put it on loud speaker.

"Command room," Mitsuru responded to the caller,

"Mitsu..." the voice of a young man was getting cut of by static, "it's huge..."

"Is that you Akihiko?!" Mitsuru was alarmed,

"Your not going to believe this! This thing is huge!" the voice was a bit clearer, "Unforturnately I don't have time to talk. It's chasing me...I just want you guys to know... I'm almost there.."

Then the voice was cut off.

"What?! He's bringing that thing here?!" Yukari cried,

"Mr. Chairman, we will suspend tonight's observation," Mitsuru ordered, "we're preparing for battle!"

The yellow moon glows and the Shadows howl into the distorted night. In his room, Makoto woke up only to tuck himself back to bed with a smile. Elizabeth sat upon her bed with a smirk as cresent as a moon, awaiting the disaster or miracle that will come.

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

Pew, I really got to update faster. I hope you all enjoyed that. At this point the story can go in many directions and I will slowly abandon plucking off the orginal P3P script and opt for more of a orginal story, which most of you must came here for instead of a novelization.

Stay tuned for the next chapter. Will the maddness of the ancient gods defeat the prepetual fear of death?


	6. Two sides of the Same Coin

**Two sides of the Coin**

 **Iwatodai Dorm 4/7/2009**

 **Dark Hour**

A young man rushed in the entrance of the dorm and slam the door shut as he prevented the Shadows from entering the establishment. He slumped leaning on the door clutching his bleeding arm as Mitsuru, Ikutsuki and Yukari has reached him at the entrance.

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru yelled in concern as she saw the young man trying get up despite the wounds he sustained.

"Get ready everyone... This one's really tough," he remarked gleefully despite his injury.

"This is no time to play games," Mitsuru scolded,

"Is it one of them Akihiko?" Ikutsuki asked,

There was a slam at the door which in turn surprised Yukari. A multitude of shadows are crawling outside the dorm making their way climbing the walls.

"Takeba wake the others up and escape throught the back," Mitsuru ordered, "Mr. Chairman please processed to the command room. And Akihiko we are taking the fight here, keep them from advancing any further,"

"Right..." Yukari replied reluctantly,

"Understood," Ikutsuki acknowledged,

"You don't need to tell me twice," Akihiko grinned, "the hell are you still doing here Yukari. Go!"

"Right!" she replied as she scampered upstairs to retreive the others. Along the way opened a closet by the second floor containing a different variety of bladed weapons such as swords, bow and arrows, spears etc.

Makoto tossed and turned as the carnage outside ensued. Yukari arrived and pounded the door frantically and called out "Hey! Wake up!"

"Go away! I'm trying to sleep here!" Makoto yelled,

"Sorry! I'm coming in," Yukari unlocked the door.

"Hey what's going on?" Makoto asked with knowing extremely well what the current situation is.

"Hurry we need to get the others," Yukari cried, "oh and take this," she shoved a sword to Makoto as they made their way upstairs to Elly and Hamuko at the end of the hall at the third floor. Makoto went for Elly's room and Yukari for Hamuko's.

As Yukari entered Hamuko's room a puzzled Hamuko asked, "What's happening outside Takeba chan?"

"We have to get down stairs," she replied, Yukari too gave Hamuko a naginata and Elly an estoc, a piercing sword different from a rapier.

And so theey rushed down stairs only to find out that back door was sealed shut. "Damn it!" Yukari cussed, "let's head for the roof top,"

The battle raged on with the Shadows just outside the dorm as Mitsuru and AKihiko fought them off. But with every Shadow they kill another one takes it's place. "There's no end to them!" Akihiko roared.

The four rushed back upstairs to thee fouth floor and eventually to the rooftop. After everyone had entered Yukari locked the door.

"We should be safe," Yukari panted,

"What's going on?!" Hamuko cried, "What are those things?"

Before Yukari could answer Elly pointed out and yelled, "Look!", a huge dark hands made their way to the edge of the roof. The creature crawled up to the roof. The creature was a huge blob with a multitude of hand some sporting swords, the others to make itself crawl and one holding a blue mask with the Roman numeral 1 which probably it's head.

"It followed us here?!" Yukari cried,

"I...I have to fight," Yukari said with fear in her voice, "I can summon mine, no problem,"

She drew her gun and pointed it at her forehead with her thumbs on the trigger,

"What are you doing?! Don't shoot yourself! Shoot that thing!" Hamuko yelled,

Yukari breathed heavily trying to muster up the courage to pull the trigger but before she could do so the creature rushed up to her and swatted her aside causing her to yelp and send her gun flying.

"Hamuko-san, stand back," Makoto ordered, "Elly, on me,"

The couple stood to confront the creature which cought it's attention. But something happened. The creature suddenly spoke in a language that Hamuko nor Elly could not understand.

" _The_ _ **Cursed Mark of the Masked God**_ _,"_ remarked the creature, " _what is your business with me, priest of Nyarlathotep?"_ the creature demanded,

" _I am merely fulfiling the prophecy entrusted to me,_ " Makoto replied in the strange tounge

" _And what prophecy is that, mortal?,_ " asked the creature, " _the completion of myself is nigh. However the awakening of the High Priest is a millenia away. If I am right you are here to provent me from fulfiling my own prophecy. Do you think of yourself a god, mortal?"_

 _"Ney, but I am capable of killing one, Magician,"_ Makoto replied sarcastically,

" _I will rip that blasphemous tongue of yours and tear you apart, cursed priest!"_ the Magician growled,

 _"Then come at me Magician,"_ he challenged and lifted his right arm to summon his power. But to his horror his power would not come and was swatted aside by the Magician.

"Ma-sama!" Elly cried,

"Yuuki-kun!" as did Hamuko,

"You will pay for this," the smirk that is usually pastered in Elly's face disappeared as she waved her arm and her Persona Compendium appeared before her.

"Pyro Jack," in a fit of rage she summoned the pumpkin persona and cast Agidyne in an attempt to incinerate the large shadow in a single blow. Even though she knows that might comprimise their poisition and everyone at SEES with be suspecious of them. Seeing Minato in pain just sends her over the edge. The Magician did evasive maneuvers in an attemt to evade the firestorm Elizabeth was creating only for her to cast Maragidyne to intensify her attacks.

The Magician extended it's arms to block an attack and cast a counter spell, Bufudyne. Before Elizabeth could change her persona the spell hit Pyro Jack and froze it over and disappeared causing Elizabeth to slump to the ground in agony. Before she could get up the Magician grab ahold of her strangling her.

I have to do something or we are all going to die, Hamuko thought. She picked up the gun Yukari dropped and pointed it at the Magician who was strangling Elly. She saw the boy from the other day infront of her. He made his finger into a gun and pointed it at his head. "You can do it," the boy's voice echoed inside Hamuko's head. Some how it made so much sense as to point the gun she picked.

"Per...so...na," she whispered and pulled the trigger. A sound of glass breaking was heared instead of gunpowder exploding and a light blue bright light illuminated from under her feet and persona emerged from her sea of souls.

The persona Opheus emerged however it was complete different from Orpheus Minato Arisato possessed. It sported long brown hair and a heart shaped golden lyre, her mechanical body was shaded in gold and copper.

"Thou am art, And thou art I

I am Ophesus the Mistress of Strings,"

Orpheus declared,

Orpheus then attacked the Magician causing it to drop Elly. Orpheus then swatted Magician and unleased a series of agi spells on the already weakened Magician. However even that was not enought to stop the creature.

A pulse ran through out Hamuko's body as she felt a dark aura inside of her. She screamed in agony as something tried to pry Orpheus from the inside. A pair of white arms emerged from Orpheus' head and tore apart the beautiful persona. There emerged, Death, in the form of Thanatos. The one with the dragon like skull and a series of coffins as a cape, limbs as white as snow and clothing as dark as night. Thanatos gave a massive roar and could be heard downstair where Mitsuru and Akihiko contained the Shadows at the lower levels.

"Mitsuru, we have to get up there," Akihiko said as Polydeusus disposed of another Shadow

Ikutsuki at his seat in the command room chuckled in delight as he sipped coffee amidst watching the carnage.

Makoto managed to get up still bewildered on why his powers did not emerge when he commanded it to. His nose, and his eyes were bleeding as he tried to summon his power. He clutched his head and a dark red aura surrounded him. An avatar, a persona emerged from his body.

What seems to be Orpheus, Minato Arisato has controlled emerged. However this time what was once a beautiful persona now is looked as a nightmarish fiend. It's face wrapped in bloodstained bandages with exeption of a single eye, its body now covered in rust and blood while sporting a dark clock. One thing ramains unchanged, it's silver lyre still is untarnished.

"You are me, I am you. Your other, face your other self,

I am the composer of your pain,"

Orpheus Chaos declared in a dark voice.

Makoto roared and the new Orpheus charged at the Magician. Thanatos like wise has charged at the Magician. Both rogue personas brutally ripped the Magician apart as Thanatos slices the arms and the mask of the Magician and Orpheus Chaos frantically beat the creature with it's lyre and casting Ghastly Wail. The Magician was eradicated by both rogue personas.

But as soon as they defeated the large Shadow. Thanatos suddenly tried to slice Orpheus Chaos in half but was dodged by the latter. Orpheus Chaos tried to smash Thanatos with his lyre but was blocked by the latters sword only for Opheus' crimson eye to glow and cast a a crimson colored Zio spell against his adversary.

Yukari and Elly came to as the fiend like personas do battle. Yukari gazed in horror at the beasts. Makoto was clutching his chest while his nose, his mouth and even his eyes bleed as he tries to control his rogue persona. Hamuko as well was struggling to regain control over her persona.

Thanatos manages to stab Orpheus Chaos causing the latter to disappear and Thanatos reverted back Orpheus, the initial. Both Makoto and Hamuko collapsed to the ground.

Yukari rushed over to Hamuko and Elly to Makoto.

"Hey are you ok?" Yukari tried to wake Hamuko up,

Elly just set Makoto on her lap.

Akihiko and Mitsuru have finally finished the remainer of the Shadows outside and rushed up stairs. To find both Hamuko and Makoto unconcious.

"My,my," Ikutsuki streched after he finished his coffee, "this is very interesting, very intresing indeed,"

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

Not quite the Lovecraftian persona I had in mind. But it just felt so natural. This chapter is relatively short but I do hope it turned out alright. So what do you guys think?


	7. The Paradoxical Trappings

She is finally coming to. She looked at her surroundings and could only see blue and she could feel the place as if it was moving like an elevator. Looking infront of her she saw an old man. He is dressed in a suit and tie and had an unusually long nose. And next to him is a tall and stunning gentleman sporting white hair and golden eyes wearing a blue elevator attendant's uniform.

"I see you have finally awaken, Hamuko-sama. I am Igor, I am delighted to meet your acquintance. this is Theodore ," The elder man introduced, "And welcome to the Velvet Room,"

"I am please to meet you, master. You can call me Theo," the gentleman in blue added,

"But what is this place? Why am I here? Am I dead?" Hamuko asked,

"Far from it, our dear guest?" Igor replied as he began to explain, "this place exists in bewteen time and space, dream and reality. Only those who have signed the contract may enter. You have harnest this power called Persona. And I see it is Orpheus who has heeded your call,"

"What's an Orpheus?" Hamuko asked back,

"A persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli. Think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave through many hardships,"

"A mask?"

"When you use your ability you channel your inner strength. This ability evolves as you develop you _social links_ , your emotional ties with others.

Please remember that.

I shouldn't keep you here any longer. Time marches on in your world.

You will come here of your own accord, the time we meet. And I will show you the manner in which I can best assist you. But until then keep this,"

To which a silver key materialized from thin air and gently floated down the palm of Hamuko.

"Until we meet again,"

 **04/20/2009**

 **Daytime**

Hamuko finally came to in the real world. The white ceiling and walls, the flowers by the side table and her hospital gown she was wearing under those white cover. She is in a hospital.

She quickly noticed Yukari is by her side, watching over her. When Yukari noticed Hamuko has awaken she said in relief,

"You finally came to. ...

Oh and this is Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. Its not very far from the station.

The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with you. He said you were just exhausted. I'm sorry I could not do anything. But your power. It was amazing..."

"What did I do?" Hamuko asked,

Then Yukari explained the power of Persona and what Shadows are and how to defeat them using specialized weapons and the power of Persona. But the topic got steered off to more sensitives topics. Yukari's father has died in an accident 10 years ago and how it has affected her and her mother. They had to move most of the time as people has harassed them for even being related to the late Takeba.

But then Yukari apologized to Hamuko for being insensitive as Hamuko as well lost both her parents in the ordeal. But Hamuko wasn't essentially bothered by it and they continued their chat.

"A lot has happened in the past 10 years. But there is only one thing I can remember. Everything was green and crimson like any other night and that thing... that black thing that has tendrils on it..." Hamuko somehow began to talk to herself,

"I always thought it was just me who experiences it. That it was all in my head. But it is true that every night something happens. The moon light turns green, it seems like there is blood everywhere, there are coffins everywhere where people stood,"

Yukari seemed uncomfortable as Hamuko told her experiences.

"SO you know about the Dark Hour, too," Yukari said,

"The Dark Hour? Is that what you guys call it?"

"Yes, I'm can't really explain it right now as Mitsuru senpai has specifically told me to wait until later when you get back to the dorm. But maybe the thing that attacked you when you were a kid was likely a Shadow."

"A Shadow..." Hamuko saw flashbacks. Fire everywhere, her parents already dead. But as the inferno grew black tendrils and razor claws emerged and reached out to her. An exquisite pain suddenly tormented Hamuko for a second.

"Are you ok?!" Yukari exclaimed with concern,

"I'm ok," Hamuko assured as the pain died down, "this happens sometimes. Don't worry about."

"I'm really sorry. I'm being selfish again, aren't I? Anyway I think its about time I get going. But if there is anything you need I'm always around. Us second-year girls have to stick out for each other, right?" Yukari cheerfully said,

 **04/16/2009**

 **Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**

 **Dark Hour**

"So suddenly I lose my powers. Why is that?" Makoto asked,

"Hm? You never lost it, friend. I just removed your limiters. That's why from today one you are free you use your powers as you please without my supervision?" John replied in a almost mocking manner,

"Meaning? Somehow I'm supposed to be happy about this?" Makoto sarcastically asked,

"You always think I have some hidden motive or an underhanded tactic to trick you. I only wish for a good show that's all. It would be boring if I kept interfering with it, don't you think?" John denied pretending to be hurt.

"If you say so," Makoto sniffed, "I thought you were going to tell me how I was going to stop the WIld Card holder. And be my evil Igor or whatever. I just don't get you sometimes,"

"Do you want to stop her? By now I can already assure you that you will not be going back to that prison. That fine distinction now already belongs to _her._ All you have to worry about is remaining as concious as you can,"

"You mean control this power that's meant to drive me insane?" Makoto quipped, 

"The power you specifically asked for," John corrected to which which Makoto simply scaffed.

The air was heavy, like always every midnight the moon glows green. John then tossed a golden coin towards Makoto to which he caught with its claws. Upon catching the gold coin the black sludge that engulfs the young man and returns him to his human form. Makoto did not at all seem all that surprised. Who knows how long the power of this coin is going to last or what other side effects it will bring. For all he knows this is another artifact for this insane god to toy with him.

The third night after the encounter with the Magician Arcane Shadow, he has been experiencing violent and painful transformations for the past three days but somehow none of SEES ever noticed. It must have been Ikutsuki who as been covering up. Maybe for now it is best to just go with the flow and once everything is lined up he can make his move, he thought to himself.

Makoto started to walk back down from the rooftop.

"Leaving already?" John asked, looking quite disappointed not getting any kind of reaction from Makoto.

"I want to get back down there. It will be a pain if they go looking for me again like last time," replied Makoto, while not stopping to even turn his back to John,

"Just tell me this," John materialized to the side of the exit door of the rooftop just as Makoto was about to open it, "what are to planning with this man Ikutsuki? You have the power to make him suffer and disappear and still look innocent? What's stopping you?"

A huge grin grew on Makoto's face in an almost insane manner, "Well since you won't tell me what is my origins in this world. That would be a discussion for another time, old man," he teased,

"Well then," John chuckled, "I will be on my way as well. Please. Make it interesting for the both of us,"

Makoto vanished down the stairwell as John looked up the sinister night sky and disappears.

 **04/17/2009**

 **Daytime**

Ikutsuki was tinkering in his office skimming through old documents from 1994-1999 during the research conducted fifteen years ago and before the accident five years later.

"Hmn?" Ikutsuki pondered, "That boy with the unnusual persona and that girl can change her persona.

Hamuko-kun indeed has more than just potential. Just last week her energy levels spiked after her persona transformed. She maybe what we have been looking for finally. Not only does she have the potential but she has the ability to change personas in mid-battle.

But Makoto-kun on the other hand. He seems to resemble one of those failures from Project Sacrament. They were inheritly powerful but their powers tend to be berserk. They were able to have some form of control using suppressants but artificially awakened personas and suppressant drugs shortened their lifespan greatly

.

And for Elizabeth. She is just an absolute mystery. Its as if the Earth spat her out. No records of birth, where she went to school, nothing, I can't even find out what nationality she really is. But she does poses incredable power similar to Hamuko-kun. She be can of high value for the team."

He was about to pack up and continue to pick up from where he left off some other time. Maybe try to rumage through old Kirijo documents from 10 years ago just to be sure. But a box has caught his eye. "SCO-0031 date: 10/04/1998" it read and a large red stamp on it that read "For Level-3 or higher authorization eyes only". This quickly peaked Ikutsuki's interest. He opened the box and found some folders and video tapes. He began to read the first file.

"

 **Item #:** SCO-0031

 **Object Class:** Euclid/Keter

 **Special Containment Procedures:**

SCO-0031 is to be contained in a room no less tha (16 ft x 16 ft) and given adequate room to move. Age appropriate toys, books, games and other recreational activities are to be provided and rotated every three (3) months. Proper beddings, bathroom and medical facilities are to be available at all times. Food should be provided three (3) times a day, and two (2) snacks are to be provided if requested.

No physical contact is to be made with SCO-0031 without full anti-Shadow material-containment suit. A safety steel wire cable its to be attached to personel entering SCO-0031's main containment cell. No firearms, none leathal weapons, syringes or any form of dangerous, blunt or sharp objects must be present within SCO-0031's main containment cell. In an event SCO-0031 is in a hostile state, personel within the cell are to be removed.

Before each test, SCO-0031 is to be heavily sydated before being trasported to his respective testing grounds and vise versa.

The main cell of SCO-0031 is compose of high grade lead-composite steel. Suspended by four (4) XR-5 electromagnetic suspensions. The air conditioning unit to the cell as well as its water and power supply is separate from the facility itself. Also features a cylinder gas compression unit able to increase or decrease pressure within the cell as well as filter in certain gases necessary for the study of SCO-0031.

The secondary cell is mainly empty with only fully survailiance cameras and thirty two (32) Ryan-Siegfried Hama generators capable of flooding the room with 100,000 luminants of Hama light. Normally 30,000 luminants is already capable of destroying a B-class Shadow. [Protocol under review]

 **Description:**

SCO-0031 is the only survivor of Project Sacrifice. Making him the prized research of the Kirijo Foundation. Is nearly invurnerable to Mudo light (dark light) but at the same time highly vurnerable to Hama light (white light). Is the first human to successfully passed throught the human-Shadow transfusion and making him the first Human-Shadow hybrid. Possesses capabilities of Class A and Class S Shadows such as abilities to cast Maziodyne, Bufudyne and Mamudoon. A limited capability to open a "pocket dimension" which is the essense of Project Sacrifice.

Project Gate is to succeed Project Sacrifice. As per mentioned earlier, Project Gate's purpose to stablize SCO-0031's capability to open a pocket dimension for a significant amount of time. And to study the new extra biological structure of SCO-0031.

SCO-0031 generally retained his human traits and still acts like a boy his age. Such measures to maintain him in his predominantly docile state is necessary for the safety of the research and personel. SCO-0031 is generally agitated by certain objects such as fire arms, syringes, other deadly weapons and fire and excessive light. Measures are taken to ensure he is in his docile state to ensure the safely of personel and the assets of the facility.

There are times that it is necessary to administer great amount of pain during tests to [DATA EXPUNGED]..."

Reading this greatly intrigued Ikutsuki. The page he was reading had lots of its sentences scratched out by black marker. There were five other folders like it waiting to be read and several other video tapes. He has to find a way to somehow restore the data from the folders but the video tapes shouldn't be much of a problem. Lost in his own world he was startled by the ring of his cellphone. Slightly annoyed he checked his cell to see who it is. It was Mitsuru, my diligent little Mitsuru, he thought.

"Ah, Mitsuru, what is it?" the chairman answered pleasantly trying to hide his annoyance.

"..."

"I see, so both of them are back from the hospital. I just have some things to take care of. I will be there by tonight."

"..."

"Yes, thanks for working hard,"

'So many unknowns yet so much to potential, I will uncover it all. For ten long years I have wasted away, losing all hope to cure the sickness that infects humanity. Could this be the prophesy that I have sought for so long?'

Ikutsuki thought to himself. He has yet to see all three SCO's from the experiments that want arwy. If he wasn't mistaken, all thirteen participants of Project Sacrifice has perished and most of the data was destroyed ordered directly by Dr. Takeba. Project Sacrifice may have killed all of its subjects but it was a experimental success. It proved that human's can indeed be infused with not just a single shadow but multipule shadows, enough to warp time and space itself. But the success of Project Sacrifice and Project Gate was quickly overshadowed by Project Orion and Project Gate II which used another medium than a living organism seeing as an artificial biological object is far more stable than a consious living being.

Soon his dreams will be realized. Lead the revolution of salvation as the Prince and be the King of the New World.


End file.
